


Cophetua's Inventor

by musicmillennia



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragons, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: In which an inventor trying to make his way catches the eye of two kings.





	Cophetua's Inventor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wfricke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wfricke/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday, dear! Sorry I couldn't post on your actual birthday :( had a couple rough days
> 
> Inspired by the tale of Cophetua

Once upon a time, an inventor traveled to a renowned city to make a name for himself. While his family was renowned throughout the land, with many riches and influence, he wished to earn a reputation by his own merit.

The city to which he had traveled was known as the heart of the Twin Kingdoms, as it had been built in the very center of the realm. The inventor, who was called Raymond, chose this city, which was officially dubbed Central, because it was the city that proudly offered any newcomers and low-born to rise and make their own ways. This was all Raymond desired.

Central was also the city known for the Dragon King, so called from the blood he shared with a dragon of gold. He dethroned the previous monarch, his own father, with the aid of his sister-dragon as well as his consort, a sorcerer born of flame. After the tyrant was defeated, the new king lead his city into a new age of dramatic social and lawful reform.

Raymond wanted to meet the royals. The Dragon King may boast himself a thief, but he cared for those loyal to him. Raymond was amazed at his eloquence and clever mind. His consort, as well, was as passionate as the fire he wielded, a king in his own right, though wilder than the Dragon King. The consort was known as the Dragon-heart, and he too appreciated loyalty.

But before he could, Raymond needed to make his way.

 

The kings held a festival a month into Raymond's stay in Central celebrating their latest conquest, this over the Opal Mountains. Known for their rich gems, the Opal Mountains afforded new wealth to Central and added to its already great power. This festival would have tournies of all kinds, many involving dragons. However, there was a contest for human inventors, which awarded recognition and a prize gem from the new territory.

Ecstatic, Raymond designed something special in the hopes of meeting the kings and showing his worth. This contraption was therefore geared especially for the kings. However, one invention quickly turned into two, one for each. He packed both, but chose one for presentation, as per the rules.

The festival lasted one week. The kings swept among their territory with their draconic retinue, radiating power, but Raymond could not reach them on the first day. The crowd was too thick.

On the second day, Raymond arrived early in hopes of avoiding the crowd. However, the kings took part in the dragon races all day, and so spent more time in the saddle than on their feet.

On the third day, the inventor's competition was held. Raymond found he was not the only candidate who catered his piece to the kings. Every inventor had something for their monarchs. Two others stood out especially, one of the Dragon King's personal circle, Hartley, and a dear friend of an ally, Francisco, made weapons of ice, which the Dragon King adored. And so, Raymond switched his presentation with the other king's gift.

The kings themselves came to judge. The Dragon King, bedecked in blues and blacks, with his consort of reds and oranges. So captivated was Raymond by them that he hardly noticed even the golden dragon-sister covered in new jewels and paints.

The Dragon King's ever-changing hazel eyes flicked over the contestants. But when he saw Raymond, he seemed to give pause. Attuned as ever to his partner's attention, the Dragon-heart turned to follow his gaze, and he too faltered.

As one, the kings approached an astonished Raymond's table.

"And what is your name?" the Dragon King asked. Everything in his posture and voice emanated confidence, further amazing Raymond, who managed to stutter his name in response. "Raymond. What do you have for us?"

Raymond swallowed. He removed the sheet from his invention, revealing what appeared to be a chestplate of woven armor, its core shining a brilliant topaz orange.

The Dragon-heart's eyes seemed to reflect the device's light as he gazed at it. "What's this pretty do?"

Raymond shook out of his daze. "Ah, well, it is a device that channels and augments magic. Sepcifically fire."

The Dragon-heart rumbled low in his chest, not at all unlike a dragon. His pleasure in turn pleased the Dragon King, who casted his eyes at the other inventors and said, "Everyone else has designed machines of ice."

Raymond averted his eyes. "Well. I have one too, Your Majesty. I made two, you see."

"Oh? And where is your ice invention?"

Raymond hastily retrieved the other, this one built in the shape of a hand. The Dragon King glanced at his own, a prosthetic of steel. The invention before him was a cool gray, blue veins in the fingers.

"It can be adjusted to fit your preferences, Your Majesty," Raymond said, "I'm sure you would like to display your new treasures. Gems can be easily fitted for either device."

The Dragon-heart grinned his mad, wild grin. "Is that so?"

The Dragon King smirked, delighted. "Raymond. You clearly know what you're about."

He withdrew from his neck a necklace of sapphires set in gold. These were not of the new riches, but of traditions from his bloodline. These were of the royal jewels, and a personal favorite of the king.

When Raymond looked back at his eyes, he saw slit pupils that left him speechless.

The jewels were bestowed upon his neck.

"We're keepin' him, right?" asked the Dragon-heart.

The Dragon King cupped Raymond's chin. Afrer another moment, he smirked again.

"Yes."

* * *

"That's not how it happened!" Ray snapped.

Mick patted his chest while Len said, "That's how it went for us."

"Wait," Princess Cecilia said, "what really happened, then?"

Prince Lucas trilled his lips. " _I_ think it happened that way, Dad."

Len smiled at him. "That's because it's the truth."

"You lie for a living," Ray grumbled, pulling the sheet over his head.

"I'm a king," Len said, "it's my job."

Mick hummed. "Damn good at it." He finished the last of his whiskey from his golden chalice, placing it on the ornate nightstand. "You wanna start a war tomorrow?"

The kids cheered. Ray groaned and swatted at him.

"What? It's fun."

Ray glared up at him. "The only people who haven't fought is Star, and that's only on official record."

Mick and Len looked at each other.

Looked at Ray.

" _No,_ " Ray said.

Mick kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight, Haircut."

Len draped himself over him. "And when you wake up, you can tell us  _all_ about Oliver Queen."

"I'm king too, you know."

His family replied, "Outvoted."

"Oh come on! Monarchies don't even have votes!"

 


End file.
